Vanilla and Rootbeer
by UnjustToMe
Summary: A simple short one shot. Fluff? I don't know. Maybe.


**Vanilla and Rootbeer**

**A/N: I just thought of this while listening to a random song. I love vanilla on ice-cold rootbeer. **

"So what is this boy to you?" asked the blonde woman as she adjusted her spectacles

"Well…" starts the pink-haired girl "He is very i-important to me. He makes me s-smile. He u-understands me like Maka-chan and he makes me f-feel c-comfortable like she does."

"Okay." Marie-sensei wrote down on the clip board as Crona was lying on the white couch

"What did you say you were feeling when you were with him?" she asked apparently getting all the more serious

"Uhm… my tummy gets all empty. It's like I feel hungry but not really hungry. When he walks away my mind gets all dizzy and I am often 'snapped back into reality by whoever I was with.' Then when he touches me my face feels hot and my heartbeat goes fast."

"Hmm." Marie nods

"When did you start feeling this?"

"Back at the party when he told me to adjust at my own pace…" Crona mumbles as the moment was embedded on her head. She blushes once more at the thought of his face.

"Well Crona-chan. I think I know why you feel this for Kid-kun."

Said girl sits up and plants her feet firmly on the ground. Her blue eyes were intently watching the teacher as she took off the eyeglasses. She found it weird she would wear them since she _was_ wearing an eye patch. Marie's mouth opened and the sentence came.

"You're in love with him!" the weapon giggled

"Eh?"

* * *

Crona frantically thought about what Marie said as she was walking along the corridors

A few familiar faces greeted her and she did the same. Soon enough her previous thought subsided as teachers approached and told her she should do extra credit. Her grades were kind of below average since she didn't really attend the whole semester. Ah… She will be busy for the week.

"Crona!"

The pinkette's head shot up as soon as her bestfriend's familiar voice sang. Maka was waving at her and she meekly did the same. The blonde motioned for her to come and so she did.

But she realized that that decision would soon be a mistake. As she was a few steps away from Maka the view of everything beside and behind the girl came clear. Behind her was Patti wrestling with Black Star while his weapon Tsubaki and her sister Liz were cheering them on. Beside Maka was Soul who was bickering with … him.

There it goes again… her tummy was hungry. Her face was feeling hot. She was getting dizzy. And… there. Her heart was losing control. Oh what was she to do? The best thing that could happen was he wouldn't notice her.

But of course that won't be possible. He was the son of shinigami. He could sense her even when she was far away. That is if he tried hard enough. But he always tries hard enough when things come to her.

_Oh no._ Kid had turned towards her. His hand created a wave and he smiled. She held her breath and closed her eyes.

Crona was waving back. That brought a bigger smile to his face. Then he heard Patti cheer behind him. She must have won the wrestling match. As Kid turned to look back Patti's hand pushed him forward.

BOOM!

Crona opened her eyes as soon as she felt the lips that were on hers. Kid was kissing her! As soon as he let go she ran.

"I don't know how to deal with this!"

Kid watched as her back grew smaller and smaller then created a sharp turn. He admitted in his thoughts that he wished she could've stayed. Maybe he should go apologize later. Queer… her lips taste like…

* * *

Maka was dumbfounded. She just turned her attention away for a few seconds and Crona wasn't there anymore. Soul was leaning on the wall oblivious. Patti was still punching random people including the three people who were conscious with her a while a go. So the blonde turned to Kid who was staring at the hallway.

"Oi Kid. Have you seen Crona?" she asks "Kid? Hello?"

"Crona's lips taste like vanilla and rootbeer."

**A/N: Please review and give this obviously rushed one shot what it deserves. Thank you.**


End file.
